Be The One I always Know
by dontdofauxpas
Summary: first LWD fic, no flames. Casey has a secret, and if anyone found it it would ruin everything.


This is my very first Life With Derek fic, so if it isn't the best PLEASE don't flame! I hope some people will like it and WILL get better.

Xoxo

rach

Casey sat on the stairs of the Venturi house while she listened to the pouring rain outside. The house was dark and silent. Everyone was out, and none of them together. As far as she knew, it was raining everywhere else. She was just numb, she couldn't really absorb what was happening.

Thunder clapped, and there was a dull flash of light. She wrapped her jacket tighter around her and still sat there. She hated this. And she hated Sam. It wasn't entirely his fault…but she really didn't know who to be angry at. She actually should have been furious at Derek. After all, he _did _make her so upset she really wasn't thinking at all, which may or may not have been how this all started. Because Casey Aurora MacDonald does **not **ever have lapses in judgment especially in serious situations.

She thought about how it all started…

It was a normal day, or what the Venturi's classify as "normal" anyway.

Casey was catching up with her British Literature circle and Marti, Edwin, Lizzie, and Derek were running a muck everywhere.

"Derek! Stop it's mine!" Lizzie said as she chased Derek right through Casey's dignified group.

"DEREK!" Casey exclaimed, "Can't you see we're in the middle of something?"  
"Oh right," He stopped to wave casually at Casey's nice-looking friends, then he back-up and ran through the kitchen with Lizzie's notebook.

Casey scoffed, "I still _can't _believe I have to live in the same house with him! I swear he's a Neanderthal."

"I think he's cute…" Kendra said.

"Of course _you_ do, but honestly…what he does…?"

"Yeah Neanderthal, I gotta agree with you there."

"AHA!" someone said

Lizzie came strutting out of the kitchen dusting her hands.

"How did you get that back?" Casey asked.

"Oh, I had a little help."

"You are SO dead!" Derek said running out of the kitchen covered in cake batter.

Lizzie screamed and ran up the stairs.

"Hey! Now I have do that _all _over again! I'm going to kill both of you!" Edwin said chasing them both up the stairs.

"Wow, Casey. This house is insane…" Christine said.

"YES exactly, which is what I've been trying to tell all of you everyday!"

"Yeah, but see you caught them on a bad day," Emily defended.

"Then I'd hate to see them on a _really _bad day."

Later, Casey was mad at Christine for being so rude, Casey knew her house was crazy, but she didn't have to be so…nasty about it. Casey knew Christine also liked Derek, and she hated Kendra. And since Casey was friends with Kendra, naturally she hated Casey.

Casey paced around the kitchen before going back out there, she wasn't in the mood for Christine's attitude.

"Hey, do you know anything that gets out cake batter?" asked Lizzie.

"No."

"Everything ok…?"

"No, Christine is being worse than usual. And I'm beginning to think she's taking that Derek rejected her out on me."

"What? Derek didn't reject her."

"What? Yes he did…"

"No…Sam did."

"What! Wait, how do you know that?"

"Because he told Derek, AND why would she hate you because of Derek…?"

"But…why didn't he tell me…?"

"I don't know…maybe he didn't think it was important."

"Of course it's important! All this time I've been letting her insult me and agreeing with her all because I thought it had to do with Derek!"

"Yeah…but you hate confrontation Casey…"

"Not when it's necessary."

"But I thought it was never necessary…"  
"No. _Violence _is never necessary."

"Ok…so what are you going to do?"

"Confront her…I think…"

"Oh, everyone's wondering what you're doing in here, but I guess it involves mingling with other rejects."  
"Hey. What do you mean by reject?"

"Sam told me your sad story. How your dad left because he couldn't stand you…"

"No he left because he couldn't handle responsibility…and why am I telling you this?"

"Oh right I must've been concentrating on how hot Sam is…"

"It doesn't matter, because I'm his girlfriend."

"That's not what he said last night…"

"God you know, Christine, what is wrong with you? I've never done anything to you— "

"Yeah you have! Before you got here Sam was mine, and then you had to swoop in and take him from me!"

"He was never yours!"

"And now he never will be!"  
"Hey, I'm not an insane, psychotic witch!"

"Oh, really?"

"You two stop it!" Emily said rushing in, "You can't kill each other in here with seven other girls out there!"

"Emily, I appreciate your concern, but this really is between us."  
"Yeah, frizz butt-out."

Emily shook her head and left the room.

"Look, Sam is my boyfriend and that's not going to change."

"That's what you think, I'll— "

"Casey you haven't heard…Sam's going out with Laura now…"

"Oh my God…" Casey said she had to get out of there, she couldn't believe it he wouldn't do that to her, and why would she be the last to know…

Sam was coming up the street as she was running down it and slammed into him.

Of course. The _last _person she wanted to see right now.

"Casey…where are you going…?"

"Oh like you care. You know you go out with Laura and not tell me…and now you act like you care about me! I can't believe you." She pushed past him and kept walking.

"Casey, wait a second, what do you mean? I'm not going out with Laura…I'm going out with you…"

"Then why did Derek say that— "

"I don't know…but I'm not."

"Then— "  
"Casey!" Lizzie said running to her.

"Yeah?"  
"Christine's yelling at Edwin!"

"Why?"

"I don't know!"  
Casey dashed into the house first, but what she found wasn't Christina harassing Edwin, but Christina and Derek _kissing. _

Casey couldn't believe it, Derek had done some pretty awful stuff to her in the past but this had to be _the _worst.

She didn't even say anything she just turned around and ran, Sam followed her outside.

"Casey!"

"I can't believe him!" She exclaimed hysterically, "He _knows _how I feel about her, and all the horrible things she does and says about me, and she just…does that!"

"I know…Derek can really not think at times, but he's still a good person…in there somewhere…" he put his arm around her.

"Yeah. But sometimes it feels like he'd never stand up for me, he'd pick the worst person before me."

"Well, I don't know…I mean…maybe he wouldn't."

"Casey, I didn't mean for you to see that…"

"Well I did! And I hate you for it."

She ran past him and back into the house.

Later, when everyone had left, Casey came downstairs and watched the news.

Derek came in the door opening in the dark startled her.

She looked away immediately.

"Look, Sam and I talked…and I wanted to say…I'm sorry."

Casey sat there.

"He told me about how much you hate Christine, and I was…a jerk for kissing her. This will probably never happen again so it would be nice if you said something…"

"You know what Derek? The sad thing is, it will. And I'll end up thinking you're an even worse person than I do now, until one day when I don't ever have to see you again!"  
"Casey, I'm sorry what else is there to say!"

"You just pushed me too far this time Derek! I never want to talk to you ever again!"

Casey ran outside again this time she headed next door to Emily's but their door was locked. They weren't home. She was about to go through the back door, when Sam cut her off.

"Look, Derek, for once in his life, is actually sincere."

"Yeah. Just like he is _every_ time and then he does something even worse the next time. You know I'm getting really tired of putting up with him!"

"I know, ok, but not everyone's perfect…"

"I'm not asking him to be perfect I'm just asking to be…normal." Casey shook her head, "Thanks for listening to me…"

"Yeah…anytime."

Their eyes locked, they suddenly forgot the rest of the world, and what else was going on. It was just them.

And the rest was history.

History Casey was dying to forget. If Derek hadn't been Derek she wouldn't be here, on the stairs regretting everything.

Ok no flames dude.


End file.
